When My Blood Runs Black
by kuro-yuki777
Summary: Two gorgeous vampires from opposing clans weave together a beautiful love story...
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

In this world, vampires ruled over humans, maybe once upon a time the humans ruled, but now, the vampires took over the world.

The humans were both terrified and fascinated by the vampires' strength, intelligence and beauty. Tsuri Dragomir is the ruler for vampires of the Akarui Vampire Clan, whereas Akachi Vladescu is the ruler of the Daku Vampire Clan. Dragomir and Vladescu, those two were the most powerful vampire clans in the world, on the other side; the history of the two clans contained bloodshed, war and hatred.

It was when Tsuri and Akachi both inherited the throne, the war finally halted to a stop. Both clans agreed to be in peace as long as they don't overstep each other's territory. From that day on, the east half of the world was the Akarui Clan's, the west side of the world was the Daku Clan. This story, would take place 24 years after the agreement of peace…

**A/N - OK, I just wrote the basic setting and stuff like that. Just to tell you, Chrome would be the daughter of Tsuri and Mukuro would be the son of Akachi. I don't know if I should continue writing this, lease review and tell me what you think about this plot/setting. Thank you! **


	2. Chapter 1

"Hime-sama…Hime-sama…please wake up," Chrome Dragomir awoke to the voice of her maid, Kyoko. Opening her large violet eyes, the first thing Chrome saw was Kyoko's soft caramel eyes.

"Ohayo, Kyoko," Chrome yawned as she stretched in her soft bed, causing the sunlight to reflect off her sharp fangs. The morning sunlight shone through a huge crystal panel, creating beautiful rainbows on her bed.

"Ohayo, Hime-sama," replied Kyoko as she started to help Chrome out of her bed. As her dainty feet came into contact with the cold marble stone, she gave a slight shiver despite the sunny weather.

"Hime-sama, what would you like to wear today?" They crossed the room to her closet, Kyoko swung open the large doors as Chrome studied all her clothes. There were dresses of every colour in the rainbow, there were shoes of every style, just looking at it made Chrome dizzy, "Just choose an outfit for me, Kyoko."

"But Hime-sama," Kyoko protested, "Prince Mukuro Vladescu is visiting today."

With a jolt, Chrome remembered, several days ago, her father, Tsuri Dragomir, had informed her that Prine Mukuro from the Daku Clan would be visiting today. Clearly to surrender, Chrome thought with glee, for years, the two clans have been at war, and Daku was losing. The reason of this prince's arrival must involve some sort of surrender.

"Very well, bring me that indigo gown Father bought me last week,"

As Kyoko began to search through the endless rack of clothes, Chrome tried to imagine what the prince might look like. You are naturally beautiful (compared to humans) when you are born as a vampire, but the more beautiful you are, the more powerful you are. Chrome, who inherited both her father and mother's beauty and strength, is the most beautiful vampires both currently and historically. Since Mukuro's parents were also royalty, Chrome's guess is that Prince Mukuro won't look too shabby himself. Turning her thoughts back to the present, the vampire princess studied her maid as she looked for her dress. Though not as beautiful as Chrome, Kyoko was a stunning vampire. In fact, that was one of the reasons why she was chosen to be Chrome's personal maid. Her long amber-coloured hair was swept up into a graceful bun at the top of her head, exposing her creamy white neck. If male vampire (expect royalty) were present, they would probably be burning with desire. Chrome wondered if Kyoko had a secret handsome boyfriend she didn't know about.

"Aha," exclaimed Kyoko, she held up a dark blue dress, "I found it."

Chrome nodded and motioned for Kyoko to help her dress.

OoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile, in the royal courtroom, Prince Mukuro has arrived. King Tsuri and Queen Asta each sat on a golden throne. Unlike the human society, where kings hold more power over the queen, the vampire king and queen hold equal power. Queen Asta held her beautiful head up high, her glossy violet hair falling down her back. Her dainty features were cold, her eyes suspicious. Similar to his wife, the King's handsome face was guarded. Now, as they sat on their thrones, radiating authority, Mukuro felt his hands clench involuntarily, though his gorgeous face remained calm.

"Your majesties," the prince, swept into a formal but graceful bow.

The King nodded and motioned for him to rise, "What has brought the dear prince of our opposing clan here?"

"As you must know, your clan and our clan have been at was for many years," the prince began, "We have both lost many of our own kind, and my father and I do not wish to do so anymore."

The Queen spoke, "Well, does your clan have a solution to that?"

"In fact, we do," a shadow passed over the prince's multi-coloured eyes, but as quick as it came, it disappeared, "I, the prince of Clan Daku, would like to marry your daughter."

**A/N - First of all, thank you to those readers who reviewed my plot/setting, this story would have not been created without you. Second, please message me for ideas on how to continue the story, I would really appreciate your advice! :) Last but not least, PLEASE REVIEW! One review makes my day!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chrome sat in front of a large mirror, Kyoko was busy dabbing at her lips with a tube of clear lip gloss. Stepping back, Kyoko smiled in satisfaction as she admired her "masterpiece". Unlike lower class vampires, you could see their reflection in the mirror.

Chrome's silky purple hair was swept up and secured at the top of her head with a delicate diamond tiara. Along the side of her head were thin strands of hair braided into braids to shape a bun. Loose strands of hair escaped and framed her heart-shaped face. Her large eyes sparkled like polished amethysts, her tiny pink mouth curled up into a mysterious smile. The indigo gown fitted her figure perfectly. The well-cut bodyline showed off all her perfect curves. A beautiful crescent pendant was set upon her wide forehead, shaped like a half moon; it rested on her forehead like a silver teardrop, catching the light whenever she moved her head. This was the symbol of Akarui Clan.

"Kyoko, escort me to meet Prince Mukuro," Chrome announced.

As they neared the royal courtroom, Chrome heard a silky voice say, "…I would like to marry your daughter." Chrome let out a tiny gasp.

Beside her, Kyoko tensed, as she reached out a hand to open the door, Chrome held out her hand and put a finger on her mouth, indicating her to be quiet. Chrome put her ear against the door, listening. Their voices were slightly muffled, but still audible.

**OoOoOoO**

"Why do you suppose I would agree?" King Tsuri asked, he has already heard the tiny gasp outside the door when Prince Mukuro announced this news, and it must be his dear daughter.

"Well…first of all, this would surely help our relationship between the two clans," Mukuro explained, looking quite confident, "Second of all, I have heard that Princess Chrome possesses flawless looks, I would assume that Your Majesties would only betroth her to someone worthy of her."

"And you would assume that you are worthy of her hand?" Queen Asta questioned calmly, raising an elegant eyebrow. _Although he is_, Asta thought. This Prince had indigo-coloured hair that was tied back into a ponytail. His features were absolutely flawless, with chiseled cheeks that resemble a Roman statue, sexy thin lips that always betrayed a hint of amusement. His multi-coloured eyes were alluring, even dangerous. Even he was bowed down at her feet, Asta could still feel the pressure he gave off.

Mukuro smiled, and didn't reply.

"Well, I suppose that this would be my daughter's choice, after all, this is her marriage."

**OoOoOoO**

Chrome knew that this was the cue for her to go in, her father senses were always so keen. Stepping back, she aloud the guards to open the doors. When the door was all the way open, Chrome peered inside and saw her Mother and Father sitting on their thrones, standing infront of them were a handsome vampire. Chrome assumed that he was Prince Mukuro. As she took in his appearance, even with some preparation, she still froze slightly. He was the most gorgeous vampire she has ever seen. Even more so than her own Father, who was a King.

She didn't know that Mukuro was surveying her as well.

He too, was astonished by her beauty, although he has seen many royal vampires, he has never seen someone who was so..._dazzeling._

She was like the sun, radiating off light and beauty. Unlike himself, Chrome's eyes were clear, free of secrets and sinister thoughts. He saw her beautiful eyes slightly widen when she saw his perfect face, but quickly regained composure. Even so, Mukuro knew that there was more to her than her seemly pure and innocent appearance. Her face too, was cold and guarded, her mouth was curled slightly, indicating that she was not pleased about his visit.

_Oya, oya, _Prince Mukuro thought, _Interesting, she seems unaffected by my "flawless features." _To be honest, Mukuro was confident about his looks, over the years, countless women were dazzled by his appearance. But on the other hand, none of them were as beautiful as Chrome.

Mukuro stepped forward and took her small hand in his, "Pleased to meet you, Princess Chrome." He pressed his lips against the back of her hand, his eyes remained on her face, his eyes hinting that he was fairly amused about her disgusted expression.

"Father, I would not like to marry this…Prince," She seemed to spit the last word out, once she got over his angelic face, she was sure that this Prince was a "playboy" for sure. She would _never _marry someone who is a womanizer.

"You heard my daughter, Prince Mukuro," King Tsuri said, hiding a smile, he knew that his daughter would never marry someone who was so handsome, and dangerous.

"Yes, indeed, I did," Mukruo agreed, "Well I suppose that this ends my visit. Take care, Princess _Chrome._" With that, he bowed and exited the room. Before he left, he whispered into Chrome's ear, "We'll meet again, my princess."

**A/N - Sorry for the long wait! So, how was it? Please review! :D**


	4. Chapter 3

As soon as Mukuro left the room, Chrome felt a pair of burning eyes on her back. Without turning around, Chrome knew that it was Hibari Kyoya.

She sighed inwardly, ever since she saved him on the streets, he has always been over protective of her…

_Flashback_

_Fourteen-year-old Chrome was skipping along the streets of Itasha, the capital city of Akarui. Unlike the way she behaved now, Chrome was very mischievous and playful when she was younger. At that time, she didn't know that her father was secretly following her every time she snuck out, today was not expectation. Chrome was planning to go to a carnival held at the town square. With a bag of blood-flavoured cotton candy in one hand, Chrome passed by a muliticoloured tent and noticed a crowd in front of the tent. Curious, Chrome pushed her way into the crowd and saw a middle-aged human kicking at a young boy about sixteen years old. Chrome turned to the woman next to her and asked, "What is he doing?"_

_"I'm not sure but I think that the boy is a Level E vampire and he was trying to drink from the man. Unfortunately, he was too weak and wasn't able to do any harm." The woman sighed dramatically._

* * *

Some Background Information

Level A – King/Queen, Prince/Princess

Level B – Duke/Duchess, Marquess/Marchioness

Level C – Earl/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, Baron/Baroness

Level D – Ordinary Vampires

Level E – Human turned into Vampire

*Only Level A vampires can turn humans into vampires, the rest can only injure and kill them. The Level A vampire can choose to turn the human or wipe his/hers memory.

* * *

_Even though Level E vampires were very uncommon, what surprised Chrome more was that his 'Creator' wasn't taking care of him. It was the Level A vampire's choice to turn the human, but to not take care of the vampire you turned was unheard of. During the first month of their "new life", the Level E vampire would be confused and extremely thirsty for blood. Even so, they can only drink the blood of a Level A vampire in order to get the strength and energy they need to grow out of their human nature._

_Right now, Chrome could see that the boy was unbearably thirsty, that was probably the reason why he attacked the human. But he was too weak, even for a human. Two different emotions arose within Chrome. Fury for the 'Creator's irresponsible actions, and compassion for the Level E vampire, to her, it were as if the young boy was only a newborn baby, unable to define and was wrong and right. Stepping forward, Chrome pushed the middle-aged human away and stood protectively in front of the boy._

_"Who the f*ck are you?!" he growled angrily, but as he slowly began to take in Chrome's beauty, the fury in his eyes dimmed slightly, and was replaced by greed, "Well, well, if you agree to be my wife, I might consider to forgive you two." His hungry eyes examined Chrome from head to toe, and was very satisfied with what he saw._

_Chrome didn't answer, instead, she stared at him calmly with pure disgust in her eyes, her eerie purple eyes seemed to unnerve the man, finally, the man couldn't take it anymore, he waved his fist in the air, "Never mind, I don't give a sh*t about who you are, you're coming home with me!" Before he swung his fist, Chrome's mouth curled up into a cold sneer, this human was no match for even a ordinary vampire, not to mention Chrome was a Level A vampire. As she prepared to attack, she was surprised when the boy stood up and took the blow for her. The impact sent the teenager across the ground a meter or so backwards._

_A second after the boy hit the ground, the man was sent flying thought the air and ended up caught in the tent behind him. All the onlookers stood, frozen, with their mouths open in shock, nobody saw who delivered the blow, and all eyes turned to Chrome._

_Ignoring the ruined mess and shocked crowd, Chrome turned back to the boy and smiled warmly, reaching out her slender hand, she said, "Are you okay?" At that time, she didn't know, it was this simple sentence that completely won the young boy's heart. But the coldness and suspicion in his dark eyes didn't go away._

_Glaring at her, he said coldly, "I don't need you to help me. I'm fine by ..."_

_The boy wasn't able to finish his sentence before he collapsed. Eyes widening in alarm, Chrome felt for his pulse, he was okay…for now. He needed to drink blood immediately, and he needed a lot._

_Without hesitation, Chrome rolled up her right sleeve, and sank her fangs into her own arm. She sucked a mouthful of blood, resisting the urge to drink it herself, she fed it to the young boy, mouth to mouth. She was relieved when the boy responded and drank the blood. She didn't notice that her father has already dismissed the crowd of people and was looking proudly at his daughter. In order to be a good Queen, you have to possess compassion; he was very satisfied by his daughters actions. After about seven mouthfuls, Tsuri tapped Chrome on the shoulder, Chrome turned around and accidently spit her blood on her fathers face in surprise. Sighing, Tsuri wiped the blood from his handsome face and said, "That's enough for now, he won't die."_

_Hundreds of questions popped into Chrome's mind, in the end, she settled with, "How come you're here?"_

_Shaking his head, Tsuri replied, "I follow you every time you sneak out but you never notice."_

_Chrome blushed, feeling extremely embarrassed for her lack of awareness._

_"Let's go home."_

_End of Flashback_

Naturally, the Level E vampire was Hibari. Ever since that day, he became Chrome's personal guard and served her with all his heart. Even so, Chrome could feel that Hibari felt something more for her than friends should. Sighing again, this time outside, Chrome wondered how she was going to explain this "Prince Matter".

**A/N - Hahahahaha...not bad for two days! Oh, by the way, CHrome's 16 and Hibari's 18, Mukruo's 19.**


End file.
